Channel Surfers
"Channel Surfers" is the seventh episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 33rd overall. Summary Lo and Reef struggle to keep their new romantic relationship a secret from their friends amid several close calls. Plot Emma calls out the groms saying "Surf's Up", but the surf turns out to be a false alarm. Broseph is disappointed since he has been wanting to try an extreme surf move called the Reaper, a surf move so extreme most who attempt it die. Emma then asks what they should do without any waves. Lo and Reef look at each other smiling, and secretly make their way to the laundry hut. In the hut, it is shown that Reef and Lo are in a relationship, and have not told the guys yet. They are about to kiss until Emma comes into the hut to do laundry. As soon Reef told Emma about the belly button, he walked away and Lo was mad. Bummer asked Emma about the double shift, and she agreed until Ripper and No Pants Lance came in and said a massive set is coming to shore. Emma goes to Johnny, angry about never knowing when the waves are or are not coming in. This gives Johnny an idea to install a video camera at a remote area to see when waves are coming in for both staff and guests to see. Meanwhile, Reef and Lo try to make-out in several spots, but every time someone finds them and they have to act like they are just there. Lo and Reef are finally able to find a make-out spot, which so happens to be the location where Johnny set up the surf report camera. Johnny and Emma notices the two making out and cream in horror, and Fin comes to see what is going on and she too freaks out. While Johnny insist to turn it off, the girls seem to not be able to stop watching. Broseph is then seen attempting the Reaper, but each time he fails epically. The Kahuna tries to talk him out of it, but it doesn't work. Emma tries to tell Lo that she knows about her and Reef, but Fin butts in and convinces Emma that if the two want to keep secrets, let them, and also tells everyone they know to check out the surf report channel. While Reef and Low continue meeting at the make out spot, more and more guest begin watching the show and remain in their rooms instead of being on the beach. When everyone is too busy watching the show, Broseph succeeds in beating the Reaper. When Bummer finds out about the show with Reef and Lo, he originally wants it turned off until he finds out that guest are getting more room service meals so they can watch the show. This gives Bummer the idea to improve the show by giving it a intro, and starts making souvenir for the show, and even have Fin and Emma host a pre-show talking about the show. Broseph tells Ripper and Lance who are watching the show that he conquered the Reaper, but the two do not believe him since no one else can validate his story. So Broseph attempts to do the Reaper again with the surf camera watching, but it takes a while to land the impossible move. Meanwhile, Lo and Reef decide to cool off the make-out sessions to spend more time with their friend, so Bummer tells all the staff members to avoid contact with the two so the show can continue. The plan works and the two schedule another make-out session. While Reef is working Broseph bruised explains his goal, and how his board is now wrecked, so Reef gives him a rental, and continue to surf what Broseph calls a solo mission. Afterwards, two girls who are fans of the show ask Reef to come to a party, and Lo is watching and Reef doesn't know she is there. Reef tells the girls that he already has a girlfriend, and Lo finds this remark sweet because it means Reef publicly says he has a girlfriend. The two fangirls talk about the show when Lo is hiding. Lo looks it up on her phone and finds out about the show and shows it to Reef. At the next show, Lo is seen not with Reef, but Wipeout, saying that Reef thinks she is sick. Her friend and fans (except for No Pants Lance who called it) watch in shock and horror that Lo is cheating on Reef with Wipeout. Reef then appears and fights with Wipeout in an epic battle. Emma, Fin, and Johnny run to the spot to try to stop it, but as they get there, Wipeout and Reef fall off a cliff, and Lo follows by jumping off in grief, not wanting to go on without them. The audience is in shock from the horrific scene they watched, and the camera goes to static. Emma, Fin and Johnny look over the cliff and find the three perfectly fine on a stand placed there, revealing the whole thing was fake, and that they know about the show, just as Broseph yet again beats the Reaper. The show is cancelled, and the group forgives each other, and Broseph buries the tape that has him beating the reaper so future surfers can watch it, but it turns out the whole thing wasn't recording. Meanwhile after seeing Lo and Reef kissing on the internet, Mr. Ridgemount begins to plan to break them up once and for all. Appearances * Reef * Lo * Fin * Broseph * Emma * Johnny * Bummer * The Kahuna * Mr. Ridgemount * George * Kelly (does not speak) * Wipeout (does not speak) * Unknown Female Surfer (first speaking appearance) * Ripper * No Pants Lance * Rosie * Mr. and Mrs. Marvin * Shep (cameo) * Brianna (cameo) * Grommet * Tropical Tan Models * Snack Shack * Sonny * Buster Trivia * This is the second episode to feature the Reef-Lo Relationship in Season Two. * That's So Reef and Lo could be a reference to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/That%27s_So_Raven That's So Raven]. * In the scene where Reef and Lo make out in the kitchen, Reef tries to kiss Lo, but she instead walks away and Reef's tongue gets stuck on a pole. This is similar to a scene in Total Drama World Tour where Alejandro tricks Bridgette into kissing a pole, although Lo meant nothing bad and didn't do it on purpose while Alejandro's intention was to make Bridgette look bad. * Shep and Brianna made cameo apperances. They both are in the mob to complain to Bummer. * Wipeout has a show titled So You Think Whales Can Dance, which is a reference to So You Think You Can Dance. Goofs * Reef's hand becomes detached from his wrist in the scene where he, Lo and Wipeout appear on the stand and Lo points out to Emma, Fin and Johnny that they had been punked. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqW1zfRDJwg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Qyic7Rn300 Quotes Emma: Um, I thought the camera was set up where nobody ever goes. Johnny: It is. Emma: But there's two people making out right there. Johnny: I'll try and get a closer look. (Zooms camera in and finds Reef and Lo making out) Emma: Wait a minute. Isn't that— (Gasps and points to the monitor) Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh! Johnny: What is it? (Looks at monitor and screams) My eyes! My eyes! (Johnny and Emma scream) Fin: What? What's going on? Emma: It's Reef! Reef and Lo! They're making out! Fin: Ugh! What are they doing making out? Emma: I don't know, but they're making out! (Emma and Fin scream) Johnny: Can't look! Too confusing! (Looks at monitor and screams) I looked! I can't— (Faints) Emma: How did this happen? (Scene shifts to Lo and Reef) Lo: This could work. Reef: "Could" work? Babe, nobody will ever see us here. Not in a million, billion, kazillion years! (Reef and Lo continue to make out; scene reverts to the lobby) Emma/Fin/Johnny: Eww! Fin: Agh! Is that how he kisses? Emma: Eww! He's gonna eat her face! Johnny: I'm not gonna look! I'm not gonna look! (Looks) D'aw, man! I looked! Fin: Ugh! It's like watching a horrible accident; I can't stop looking. Johnny: Maybe we should turn it off. Emma/Fin: No, wait! Reef: Nobody knows about us. We're like ninjas, babe! Sneaky, deadly, always making out. One, two, three, four. I declare a tongue war. Lo: So gross! Ok, you're on. Lo: How would you feel about our relationship being exclusive? Reef: I'm cool with it. It's all the other babes you gotta convince. Emma: Today's topic: Do Reef and Lo have a future together? I say yes. They are so cute together! And really, it's not like Reef has any other offers. Fin: I say they're headed for Splitsville. Have you ever seen two people more wrong for each other? Emma: Maybe they're so wrong, they're right. Call or text now to vote! Broseph: Dudes, I did it! I beat the Reaper! Ripper: That's fantastic, mate. And I just pulled a unicorn out of my butt. (He and Lance laugh) Broseph: For real! I totally nailed it! Ripper: Did you, now? Anyone see you do it? Broseph: No. Ripper: Anyone take a picture, video, oil painting? Broseph: No. Ripper: Well, then, it's like the old saying, mate. If a grom surfs in the ocean and no one's there to see it, did he really catch a wave? I'd say the answer is— (Farts; he and Lance laugh) Broseph: Only one dude's blowing hot air here, and it's not me! And I'm gonna prove it! Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Reef-Fin-Lo triangle